Secret, Secret Spy
by purpleanimegirl
Summary: Orihime isn't on any side she's just there. Ulquiorra is an Espada. They were completely different and there is no helping that she is not a shinigami, hollow, espada, or anything that had been discovered before. She has been spying for money, and no one but rukia and Orihime, and that's to keep her safe. Rating will most likely change.


New story.

Ulquiorra and Orihime

I was walking around the house getting my things for school ready. I had all my note books, home work, and supplies for school in my bag and did almost forget to grab my gym uniform as I began to lock my door. I quickly ran inside and shoved the uniform into my black messenger bag. I quickly ran outside again and locked up the door. I ran down the steps to the apartment and nearly slipped when my cell phone began blasting a mix of what hurts the most by rascal flats and the song angels deserve to die by system of a down.

"Hello, hello." I answered in a false cheerful tone as I clipped in my two blue snow flake hair clips, my brother had given me, into my Sunshine orange hair; I had pulled from a pocket I had sown into my knee high skirt. I continued to walk down the road's sidewalk.

"Hey Orihime," I heard the cheerful voice of Rukia Kuchiki begin as an answer. "Orihime we need another favor from you; would you mind helping and we'll pay you too." She said into the phone. I stopped walking and stood still.

"Don't need to be paid for what ever it is, so what do you need friend?" I answered pulling out a mini pen and paper from the messenger bag pocket. "Tell me what's needed and I'll do it." I added to my previous words.

"Ok I need you to spy on the Espadas again. It's dangerous so please what ever you do don't get caught by them. It's at around 4 o'clock after school today in the alley behind the bakery that you work at." I heard a now worried Rukia say as she began to get greeted so I knew she was now at the school. She greeted them all cheerfully.

"I'll talk to you when I get to the school I'm ten minutes away. Bye." I said then heard a bye in return then hung up the phone. I slipped the phone into my pocket, and began to walk on my way only to run into another person.

"Watch where you're going bitch." The male said as I fell to the ground.

"It's both our faults so stop bein' rude dude. I am not in the mood for this at the mom-ent… shit!" I said noticing that this blue haired dumb ass was Grimmjow from my class and also part of the Espadas. I stashed the note into my pocket and got up. "Now I got to get to class… Please get out of my way." I said as he stepped in front of me blocking my path to the school.

"Do you really think you can do and say that to me, Miss Inoue, and get away unscratched? Ha-ha don't make me laugh." He said getting closer to me with a grin on his face. His arm launched out and grabbed onto my hair he lifted me off the ground and flung me to the ground. I had landed on my right side, and he then began to kick me in my stomach. After several blows I began to cough up blood. I then rolled over onto my back as he stopped seeking comfort but he then stepped onto my elbow which wasn't covered by the white button up shirt that now had blood stains on it and stomped onto my elbow causing me to scream.

Some how I had gotten to my feet and slammed my left fist into his face sending him flying a few feet back. I ran to the school grasping above my hurt elbow across my stomach area where I had received many of the kicks. I entered my class just as the bell rang and all the eyes of the class were on me as I made my way over to the teachers desk.

"I'm sorry but I'm gonna be heading to the nurse so I might miss out on class today." I gave another cough causing blood to splatter slightly on the teacher's desk.

"Ok, be careful." She said as I turned to exited the room. I saw the shocked expressions of Rukia, Ichigo, and Uryu as I left the room for the nurses office. The Nurse had been speaking to another student who I didn't really see when I had walked in. She abruptly stopped and stared at me. Nurse Retsu Unohana stood up showing surprise for the first time in a long time of me knowing her.

"Well Orihime you finally get into another fight after 5 years and it ends up this server. What happened?" she asked me as she made her way to me.

"He was being an ass and threw me to the ground, kicked me several times, and smashed my elbow with his foot. He barely got what was deserved if you ask me." I mumbled darkly. I winced in pain and cried out through clenched teeth as she touched my elbow just below my clenched fist.

Nurse Unohana let out a hm-m-m and turned back to other person who was now staring at me. I saw his emerald green eyes, pale skin, and pitch black shoulder length hair. It was Ulquiorra Schiffer of the Espadas. He was also in my class but I never spoke to him once before, and defiantly not when I saw him staring at me several times.

I pulled my hand to my mouth to cover a cough. I wiped my hand on my shirt which revealed the crimson blood. "Lift now." Nurse Unohana said pointing to said shirt. Instead of lifting it I had began to unbutton it from the bottom till all the buttons below my breast were undone. She separated the two ends and reveals the bruised stomach of mine.

"Have you still not learned how to heal yourself yet?" she asked me clearly forgetting that Ulquiorra was in the room. I nodded in reply. "Ok well I can heal any dangerous internal damage and put the ribs back in place but other than that I can't. You'll still feel the pain and your arm will still be broken and the bruises will still be there but you won't be coughing up blood anymore." I nodded and sat down on the bed across the room. She had directed me to lie down and mumbled some thing as she started to heal me. Her hands were placed on my lower ribs. "Ok." She sighed backing away ten minutes after she started. "Stay he-"

"Where the hell is that bitch! She has a lot of explaining to do." Yelled an angry Grimmjow as he flung open the sliding door. "There she is, bitch what the hell are you? How did you even fling me seven feet away by a single punch?" he yelled as he started to run toward me. I melted into a shadowy form and slid to the shadows under the window. Everyone except the nurse was shocked and surprised.

Ulquiorra's P.O.V.

Grimmjow had barged into the nurses office interrupting the nurse and the orange haired girl's conversation. An emotion that resembled fright had spread across the orange haired girl's face.

"Where the hell is that bitch! She has a lot of explaining to do." Yelled the piece of trash known as Grimmjow. His blue hair was a mess, he was covered in cuts and bruises, and he was covered in dirt. "There she is, bitch what the hell are you? How did you even fling me seven feet away by a single punch?"He growled angrily. I looked over at the girl as he set off running for her only to see her become a shadowy figure and disappear into the shadows under the window. Grimmjow froze in his spot with his jaw hanging open. I too was surprised and allowed my eye brows to arch upwards.

"Go away." The orange haired girl's voice echoed all around the room.

Hope you liked this so far.


End file.
